1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an archery arrow that is designed to be a more humane way to kill an animal such as a deer by allowing the animal to bleed out and die more quickly once it has been shot with the arrow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hunting animals with a bow and arrow poses some problems. One such problem is where an animal has been fatally wounded by being shot with an arrow, but due to the arrow remaining lodged in the wound, the animal does not bleed out and die quickly. This happens because the shaft of the arrow serves as a plug to seal the animal's wound and preventing the internal bleeding from exiting the wound. This keeps the blood inside the animal, and the wounded animal will often run several miles before it dies from its internal injuries.
Also, because the animal is not bleeding externally, it does not leave a trail of blood as it runs. Without a trail of blood to follow, it can be difficult for the hunter that shot the deer to track it and recover its body when the animal finally dies. If the hunter cannot track the animal, the animal will die and the hunter does not get the meat from the animal that he was seeking to obtain.
A more humane way of killing a deer is needed that allows the fatally wounded animal to bleed out more quickly, to die more quickly so that it does not travel as far after being wounded, and to leave a blood trail that a hunter can follow so that the hunter can recover the carcass for meat.
The present invention addresses this need by providing an arrow that is hollow and has openings in the form of slits at the front end just behind the blades and aligned longitudinally with the blades of the arrow tip, at the rear end just behind the fletches and aligned longitudinally with the fletches, and in the middle of the arrow, preferably behind the blades and aligned longitudinally with the blades of the arrow tip. The particular alignments serve to made the arrow more aerodynamic, allow the arrow to be shot in a more accurate trajectory, and reduce the noise created as the arrow flies through the air upon being released from the bow.
This arrow is designed to allow an animal to bleed out more quickly once it has been shot by the arrow and when the arrow remains lodged in the wounded animal. Being hollow, the arrow of the present invention serves as a conduit for the blood to exit the wound through the arrow. Openings in the form of slits in the arrow allow blood from within the animal's body to enter the hollow arrow and to flow through the arrow to other openings in the form of slits provided in the arrow that are located external to the animal's body.